Truth Be Told
by ninjalara54VirusesMondhexefan
Summary: We all know the intro to the Storm Hawks is narrated by Aerrow... but what does the rest of his team think? Do they agree or disagree? How will they intervene? But the REAL question is... how will the intro be altered? Rated T just to be safe!
1. Prologue

**This was just an idea I had recently and had to write it down!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks. Obviously. =(**

**6-4-09 update: I noticed a small error and just fixed it. If you received a notice about an update, it was just one word lol. I will try to get the next one up soon! **

_

* * *

_

The Atmos, world of a thousand mountain-top kingdoms, each protected by a Sky Night against the forces of darkness: beasts, rogues and worst of all… Cyclonians. The greatest of all Sky nights led the Storm Hawks, his mission: unite the kingdoms and rid Atmos of evil forever; but he was betrayed. The Storm Hawks defeated and all hope Lost.

_Until now, I'm Aerrow, the last descendant of the original Storm Hawks and I've been given their mission. This is my squadron: Finn, the marksman ("Chick-a-cha!"), Junko, the strongman ("Oops, sorry."), Piper, the specialist ("Lets do it!"), Stork, the helmsman ("We're doomed."), and of course my co-pilot, Radarr. We're the Storm Hawks and for us – _

"Woah, woah, woah! Time out!"  
"What is it Finn?" snapped Aerrow, "I was about to finish."  
"Look, I totally get and respect how you're the leader and the last descendent of the original Storm Hawks and everything, but we're a team Aerrow. You know, sharing parts equally. I hardly call giving the rest of us to say three syllables fair."  
"And since when do I say, _'Lets do it'_? I hardly say that!"  
Stork set the Condor on auto-pilot and joined the rest of his team on the couch, "And I only have two syllables to say. That's even less than yours." he reminded them.  
"And what do you want to be done about it? It's just fine the way it is!" insisted Aerrow, "I only changed it because before you didn't get to say anything in the first place."

Finn took Aerrow's shoulder and pushed him to the couch, "Sit down and chill Aerrow, and allow the Finnster tell you how it should be told."

**_________________________________________________________  
**

**A/N: Yes I know it's short, but after all it's only the prologue! Next chapter will be Finn narrating the intro to the Storm Hawks.**


	2. Finn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

**A/N: I thought I'd point out to everyone that I love the intros to the S.H.; especially the one with the "Fly High" song in the background. This was just an idea I thought of and I'm not bagging out the intro in any way. **

**Also, the words in italics are a part of Finn's version of the intro (to avoid confusion). They weren't taken from anywhere as I wrote them. The italics from the prologue however, are the exact words to the published intro. So I can't claim that. **

**Here we goooooo!**

* * *

Finn stood before Aerrow, Piper, Radarr and Stork valiantly with his crossbow loaded and ready at hand, "_The Atmos_…" he said lowly, raising the crossbow to his eye for dramatic emphasis, "… _a place where no one is safe while Cyclonians, criminals and monsters soar the skies. Even the bravest of the brave and the best of the best alone cannot stand up to the Cyclonis's henchmen; unless of course, you're the Storm Hawks._"

Finn fished a remote control from his pocket and pressed a single red button. The CD player in the next room exploded with heavy metal music – without vocals and guitar strings dominated the entire song. Finn's crossbow suddenly transformed into an imaginary guitar as he head-banged and his fingers moved in rapid speed over his 'air guitar'; but they moved in perfect synchronisation to the background music.

All it took was the accidental flick of a finger for the crossbow to set off. The crystal-filled arrow ricocheted off the reinforced steel walls before finally zipping into the next room. A crash sounded and the heavy metal music slowly whirred into a low, dying monotone.

"Aw man, there goes our theme song." mumbled Finn.  
"We're **not** having a theme song Finn." stated Piper bluntly.  
"But Ravess has a theme song!" argued Finn while mimicking the violinist, "Plus I was gonna get all you guys to stand on your skimmers and heli-scooter and do the air guitar with me every time we face enemies. And Stork can play that song through the exterior speakers of the Condor. We'd look so cool."  
"Not going to happen." said Piper, Aerrow, and Stork in unison; including Radarr's animal grunts and whines which supposed to be the translated equivalent.  
"Anyway, as I was saying…" Finn said loudly as he reloaded his crossbow, "_The Storm Hawks are the only ones who have the skills to take down the Talons_ – now Junko!"

Junko, who had been sitting in the corner the whole time surrounded by tools, nuts and bolts, gave the thumbs up and he too retrieved a remote control of his own. He fiddled around with the various buttons and low hums emitted next to him; three toy planes took flight and encircled above the Storm Hawks on the couch. Each had its own toy pilot strapped to the top, all of which were comical plushies of Ravess, Snipe and Dark Ace.

"_Aerrow, the red-headed leader of our squadron is the only one known to have defeated the Dark Ace. He also has a co-pilot, Radarr who is always ready to help him out of a jam." _The toy plane with the Dark Ace plushie suddenly shot a continuous series of frozen peas at Aerrow's head.  
"Argh!" screamed Stork as he dove behind the couch, "Green Merbian Man-eating Termites! Quick Aerrow! Get them off!" He then reached for his anti-bacterial spray and emptied the can on Aerrow's face; inevitably causing Aerrow to cough and splutter.  
"Stop it Stork! They're just frozen peas!" wheezed Aerrow.  
The helmsman cautiously inched closer to the lifeless vegetable on the floor for a quick observation, "Oh. So they are." he said sheepishly, "You can never be too careful right?"Finn shook his head and continued,_ "Of course, if given the chance, I, Finn, SHARP SHOOTER, can take down Dark Ace twice as fast._" He then shot his own projectile and successfully destroyed Dark Ace's plane. The remains showered upon Aerrow while Dark Ace Plushie's automatic parachute deployed; the words, 'Finn is awesome' were written on.

"_Piper is navigator and the specialist of her glowing rocks. With all her degrees, diplomas and scholarships she's pretty much considered the brains of the Storm Hawks. But she'll have to depend on her brains if she's up against the brawns of Snipe."_ The Snipe plushie dropped a raw egg on Piper's head, causing the girl to scream and growl as she swiped the goo off. _"She doesn't have to worry too much though, not while Finn, SHARP SHOOTER, is around." _Finn quickly reloaded his cross bow and fired it, effectively destroying the toy. Snipe Plushie's parachute deployed and 'Finn is SECRETLY smarter than Piper' was written on the top.

"_Stork is the helmsman. He flies the Condor and almost never comes out. But that's okay, 'cause he has enough flying skills and experience to make a twenty-tonne Sky Ride airborne as well as manoeuvre it to escape from… ("Certain doom.")."_

A toy-sized blimp, which supposably represented the Condor, drifted towards Ravess plushie and followed closely behind her in the never-ending circle formation. At the sides of the blimp, two plastic army men were taped to the sides with mini guns. This represented the side cannons which Finn and Junko used on the real Condor.

"_Junko is my buddy, he's a Wallop. He has amazing strength and is powerful enough to lift an entire Sky Ship! Sometimes though, he can't get closer enough to punch our enemies silly. So he either goes on his Skimmer or teams up with me at the cannons of the Condor. He prefers to go on his Skimmer, because he knows I already do an amazing job at the cannon as the SHARP SHOOOOOOOOOOOTER!"_

Finn once again reloaded his cross bow for the last time and fired it at the Ravess plushie. The toy obliterated from both the impact and the heat of the crystal in the arrow. The toy plane took a nose dive and landed behind the couch.  
"Wow, you must really hate Ravess." said Aerrow as he watched the remains of the plushie sprinkle all over the floor in front of them.  
"Yeah, but only because she has a theme song and I don't."

"_We're the Storm Hawks – featuring Finn – and it is our duty to protect all of Atmos because we're the best there is (But only because other Sky Knights don't have a Sharp Shooter like me… no it's just because they don't have me in their squadron.) And we won't rest until all of Atmos is safe. After all, the sky is no limit to us." _

"So… what do you think? I know, it will definitely sound better once we get that CD player fixed and have our rocking theme song playing in the background. We're also going to need to rehearse; I want to make sure your air guitar mood is rockin' enough. I don't want to embarrass ourselves in front of our enemies."

"It's umm… very lively Finn." said Aerrow with a weak smile, "Although you spoke more about each of us, we didn't actually get anything to say."

"'_Certain doom.'_" repeated Stork, quoting his own line, "THREE SYLLABLES?! Oh yeah, that's a dramatic improvement."

"I liked the idea of the toy replicas." contributed Junko with his trade mark smile.

"'_Glowing rocks'_?! They are crystals Finn; even I know you can say that. You make us sound so unprofessional!" complained Piper, "Must admit though, I gotta agree with Junko."  
"Well no one likes a _boring _introduction Piper."

"It won't be boring!" insisted Piper, "I think it's time we take a more… sophisticated approach."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Aaaaand that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to show some love and click on the review button on the way out. :)


	3. Piper

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait with this update. I've been preoccupied with HSC assessments and assignments. **

**So… it's Piper's turn… not sure how this will turn out, since I'm making it up as I go lol; but I'll try to make it as entertaining as possible, that is, as far as Piper can go. Yes I admit, Piper seems too short-tempered and whiney in the first chap and prologue… I'll try to avoid that in this one. *sweat drop* **

**I can guarantee that it will be so much fun doing Stork's and Radarr's (yes I'm doing Radarr's chapter lol); so I'm looking forward to that. :) As for Junko… well I have a writer's block for him atm so I'll do him last.**

**Again as a reminder, Piper's version of the intro will be in italics to avoid confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks *cries* but I do own this story about them! ;)**

**___________________________________  
**

"_Thousands of island-like precipices scatter all over the world of Atmos. Each one is guarded and protected by elite authorities known as Sky Knights from outlaws and other forces of evil. The alpha of the villains are known as the Cyclonians– _ahem!_"_

Piper glowered upon her blonde companion. Apparently Finn reached out for a thick book during Piper's first sentence and flicked through it noisily.  
"Excuse me, I paid attention when it was your turn. I'd appreciate it if you did the same Finn."

The 'Sharp Shooter' looked up at Piper bluntly and jabbed a finger to the title of the book, "**Hel-lo! **This is called a dictionary Piper; so I am paying attention, thank you very much. Now what was that word? Puh-recepies?"  
"It's precipices."  
"Right… right…" Finn murmured as he flicked through the book, "Ah, here we go:'a cliff with a vertical, nearly vertical, or overhanging face.'" He looked up at her, "Do you expect everyone to get this?"  
"Well, I'd like to give everyone the impression that we are also an intelligent group – since we're young and all." replied Piper with a weak smile.

"'Give everyone the impression?'" quoted Aerrow, "Are you suggesting we're idiots?"  
Piper raised her hands passively, "No, no, not at all! I mean, how can we be idiots? Stork and Junko are engineers – and that takes quite a number of qualifications, you and Radarr operate the most complex Sky Ride we have; and I read, chart, navigate and draw up maps for most of Atmos – as well as distinguishing differences in the properties of various crystals."  
Finn cleared his throat loudly, "What am I? Sky Tofu?"  
"And Finn has the unique ability to fire projectiles with twice the accuracy than the average person." Piper added quickly with a sheepish smile.  
Finn grinned and leaned back on the couch, "Yeah I'm pretty amazing. Only an idiot can't shoot a Cyclonian out of the sky."  
"Just try to tone down on the technical language Piper." suggested Aerrow gently.  
"Yes," agreed Stork, "or you'll attract the Sky Mind-Absorbing Grub Worms." His eyes shifted rapidly from side to side before he reached out for another two cans of anti-bacterial sprays out of sheer paranoia.  
"… How many of those do you have?" questioned Finn curiously.  
"Never enough." replied Stork simply, "But you don't see me asking how many remote controls everyone has; do you?! Junko has one for those toys, you have the one to the CD player, we have one for the television… but we lost the one that opens the cup holders. But that's fine. Oh just grand. Try flying the Condor while holding a hot cup of coffee…" His eye twitched and he suppressed his anger.

"May I continue now?" announced Piper.  
"If you must," replied Finn waving a hand dismissively, "say Stork, do you think you can get me a cup of coffee?"  
Stork shot him a glare, "If you want it, you can get it. If the Cyclonians decide to attack I'm not going to be the one scorched to my doom just so you can have a drink. Risk your own life."  
"Always the optimist." muttered Finn with a roll of his eyes, "Just continue Piper. I liked Aerrow's beginning of the introduction of the Storm Hawks better though." said Finn.

"_Villains of all kinds lurk the skies, ready to raise havoc upon the dwellers of various terras. That is why, one of the very best of the Sky Knights, The Storm Hawks, are vowed to protect all of Atmos. Especially from the likes of the Cyclonians." _continued Piper before she paused and smiled, "Now, instead of myself talking the whole time; I figured that we should all introduce ourselves."

Aerrow stood up and proudly proclaimed, _"I'm Aerrow and I'm a Sky Knight! This is my squadran…"_* He then gestured to his team mates chronologically.

"_The name's Finn: Sharp Shooter and best-looking dude. I never miss a shot. CHIKACHAAAAA!" _boasted the blonde before he rocked out on his air guitar again; blind to the fact that his team mates had rolled their eyes - again.

"_I am Junko: pilot engineer and… uh I guess the strong one. I help Stork with repairs in the Condor and on our Sky Rides; as well as fighting some bad guys."_ said Junko, blushing bashfully as he said 'strong one'.

"_My name is Piper, I am the __Crystallographer__, Navigational Director and Strategist of the Storm Hawks. I help navigate the Condor on every mission."_ she said with proficiency, but she didn't see Finn stick his finger to his mouth; as if pretending to throw up.

"_Stork – th- that's me."_ he began, a little shaky. His eyes still darted around the room in search for any Sky Mind-Absorbing Grub Worms. Once he was sure there weren't any infections within the ship, he continued with a little more confidence, _"I am the helmsman. I stay in the Condor. My home is the Condor – the Condor is me! We very rarely separate. Oh… and I am basically the taxi driver."_

Radarr was very enthusiastic when it was his turn to introduce himself. He showed off his Sky-Fu moves and made a whole range of his strange growls and screeches as he jumped around. Apparently he was tired of Aerrow playing the same clip of him throwing a crystal and saying a single syllable over and over; and quite frankly, he wanted to talk about himself a whole lot more.

For the finale, Piper pulled out a golden crystal and a large sky-blue crystal. The crystals crackled and exploded into harmless glowing particles which formed a giant blue symbol of the Storm Hawks; outlined in golden lights which illuminated the background behind the six of them.

"_The sky? There is no such limit." _she said in a rather cool-fashion.

* * *

"Wow. That effect was amazing Piper! Definitely makes us stand above the crowd even more!" complimented Aerrow; earning a smile from the girl.  
"Good idea to have us introduce ourselves; gives it more character. Although, yours was a bit short, wasn't it?" commented Finn.  
"Yes, we need to talk more about the depths of doom which creep all over Atmos…" added Stork.

"Short, simple and direct to the point. Everyone can find out the rest later. It's the most effective way of doing this." said Piper simply.  
"Yes, but if you don't speak of the dangers in Atmos, people will just switch channels." insisted Stork, "Also I think the name is getting a little old…"

"WHAT?!" cried everyone but Stork.  
"Think about it, the Storm Hawks originated in the generation before us. Shouldn't we have a new name?" explain Stork behind a mischievous grin.  
"Why? Storm Hawks is an awesome name!" argued Finn, he then paused and placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Although, the name, 'Storm Hawks: Featuring Finn' sounds a whole lot cooler…"  
"No. That's one thing I won't change, and that's the team name." said Aerrow firmly as he slammed a fist to the small table beside the couch for emphasis.  
"But what were you thinking of renaming the team?" asked Junko curiously.

Stork let out a soft chuckle before spreading his mouth into a sly grin. He then said…

"Stork's Hawks."

__________________________  
**A/N: There you go, Piper's done and Stork is next! XD  
Again, sorry for the late update; but I will try to update ASAP. I can't say how soon though! Darn HSC! .**

*** The quote Aerrow said was in the actual intro of SH; so for copy right reasons I have to credit Nerd Corps.**


End file.
